Shattered Reality
by SunYeonFany
Summary: What if Lucy woke up from her fantasies? That all this time, Lucy will always be Natsu's best friend, nothing more, nothing less. Clouded with the utter feeling of rejection, Lucy changed. She became more aware that 'love' doesn't exist. What if someone proved otherwise? What will be the Twin Dragon Slayers role in Lucy's life? And what does Zeref want with Lucy? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Ch. 1

_"When a female is used to getting hurt, she won't know how it feels when a man starts to appreciate her, so she ends up pushing him away." Rogue stated staring at the retreating figure of Lucy._

* * *

_"The thing that hurts me the most is that you don't even realize you hurt me."_ _Lucy said as she watched Natsu starting a fight with Gray._

* * *

_"Are you okay, Lucy?" Rogue asked the Stellar Mage who's staring at the road ahead of them._

_"I'm fine...just a little broken." answered Lucy._

* * *

_"You know Lucy..the truth is, everyone is going to hurt you one way or another." Mira said wiping Lucy's tears. "You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_

* * *

_"Natsu-san!" growled Sting as he pushed the pink-haired wizard. _

_"What the hell is your problem!?" Natsu sneered, readying his stance for a self-defense. "Don't mess with someone's feelings just because your unsure of yours!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Natsu-san." Sting whispered. "Stop making her feel special if you aren't considering her affections. If she doesn't deserve you, someone else does."_

* * *

_"Lucy!" Rogue yelled, following the Celestial Mage under the heavy rain. His hands reach for her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't keep running back to the one person that you need to walk away from." _

_Lucy's sobbed was muffled against Rogue's clothes as she spoke. "I know...and I'm trying. Just, give me time Rogue."_

* * *

_Lucy smirked, flicking Sting's forehead. "I shut everyone out, so don't take it personally."_

* * *

_Erza stared at Jellal witha sullen look. Jellal took her hand and placed it near his heart. "Are you gonna say goodbye?" Erza asked softly. "Because I really don't want to hear it."_

_Jellal kissed her hand. "I promised right? I won't leave, not now. Not ever."_

* * *

_Lucy raised an amused eyebrow and pushed the guy way from her with her dark magic. "I'm sorry. I'm allergic to bullshit."_

_The wanted wizards chuckled and moved closer to Lucy. "Why would say that, pretty miss?"_

_Lucy smirked. "I don't believe in love anymore. Trust me, I don't even know what it feels like."_

* * *

_"Her world is a mess, okay?!" Juvia sneered at Natsu before slumping on the floor. "That's why..that's why she lost herself in a wonderland of madness."_

* * *

_Lucy slapped Sting's head. "Don't let your mouth get you into something your ass can't handle."_

_Sting growled at the chuckling Rogue and Lucy. "You think I can't handle this buffoons?"_

_"That's not what she meant though." Rogue smirked. "We're pretty sure you can beat this guys. What she meant is that you can't handle their insults thrown at you." Sting just huffed and attacked the group of wizards._

* * *

_Natsu grasped Rogue's shoulder with his hand. "If you love her, don't let her slip away because if you do, I might snag her away from you." letting go of Rogue's shoulder he stared at Lucy who's having a deep conversation with Mirajane. "I'm still on the stage of learning to love someone. I've been told that I'm very good at loving my family, but when it comes to individuality, I kinda sucked at that. But if I learned, be prepared Rogue."_

_"I'm always ready, Natsu-san." Rogue stated. _

* * *

A/N: Hey there guys! Just a few lines from this story. Too much drama in this story, yes :) I'll upload the first chapter if I receive some reviews okay?

*Frosch*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Ch. 1

Lucy Heartfilia groaned the fifth time around ever since Gray informed her that Natsu and Happy had went on a mission with Lisanna. It's not that she's mad or anything, but, ever since the end of Grand Magic Games, Natsu had been on a mission with Happy or just with Lisanna. Upset would be an understatement on what she's feeling right now. Thoughts flood her mind thinking that maybe Natsu doesn't like to be teamed up with her anymore. Could it be that Natsu finds her weak? Or maybe he just found out that he likes Lisanna? Lucy groaned loudly and slammed her head on the table.

"Oi, Bunny Girl! I can smell your anxiety from here. Gihi." Gajeel said, smirking at her. Levy put down her book and glared at Gajeel before making a way towards the anxious Celestial Mage.

"Lu-chan, is everything alright?" Levy asked worriedly, twirling Lucy's blonde locks on her small fingers. Lucy exhale loudly before looking up at her worried friend. "I'm fine, Levy-chan. Don't worry."

Lucy stood up and brushed her skirt, smiling down at her best friend. "Well, I have to pay for my rent this month so I'll just go on a simple mission. See ya later, Levy-chan." then her brown eyes zoomed towards Gajeel. "And you, metal freak! Shut your mouth before I turned Gemini into you and tell the whole world about your secret." Gajeel paled and scowled at her but hadn't said anything leaving Levy confused and curious.

**Mira's POV:**

I sighed softly as I watched Lucy groaned at her table and kept slamming her head on it. I really feel bad about Lucy but Lisanna wants to hang out with Natsu. Her reason is because Natsu always go on a mission with Lucy or Team Natsu. If I had known better, my sister is jealous of Lucy. After all, Lucy had been on Natsu's side ever since she joined the guild. And even if Lisanna had returned from the dead or just the other dimension Edolas, Natsu hadn't had the time to talk to her since we've been in Tenroujima after that. Then before the Grand Magic Games, we were told to train so Master could pick who would be competing in the competition. So basically, Natsu and Lisanna hadn't had a single long conversation ever since her return so right now, she's hogging all the attention of Natsu.

I smiled at Lucy as she handed me a flier containing the mission she wants. I took it and was about to stamp it when my eyes widened at the content of the mission. **"Take out a group of wizards at the unknown forest near Crocus: 200,000 J and 1 celestial key."**

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" I asked, nervously. Lucy gave me a sad smile and nodded. "You think I'm weak too, Mira?"

I gasped at her sudden question and was about to answer when she cut me off. "Oh, forget that I said that. Please, Mira? I can do this, swear!"

I stared at her worriedly but then nodded seeing the look of determination on her eyes even though it showed a bit of sadness. I stamped the flier and watched her waved goodbye at Levy. I just have this uneasiness when I stared at her retreating back.

_"Please be safe, Lucy."_

_"Don't worry, Mirajane. She will be."_I stared at the first Master of Fairy Tail watching Lucy with a smile on her face. I nodded, relieved knowing that Lucy will be safe. When I was mourning every day knowing that Lisanna was dead, Lucy had been the light to me. She was just like my little Lisanna. Sweet, caring but fierce. When Lucy came to Fairy Tail, she had been Fairy Tail's light. She would always bring her cheerfulness with her thus why the guild had been more active lately. Although everyone is protective with one another, there is this certain aura with everyone if there is a problem concerning our Celestial Mage. We don't want anything that would break our light, our Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Rogue's POV:**

"Damn it!" Sting growled beside me. He was kicking a pebble as he walked with a frown on his face. "Damn that Minerva!"

"Sting-sama, please slow it down." Yukino pleaded, catching up to us. "I..I'm pretty sure Minerva-sama have a very good reason for her to.."

"Yukino, she kicked us out unceremoniously! What the fuck was that?!" Sting scowled even more and I just sighed staring up ahead the road. Only me, Yukino and Sting with our Exceeds who have been kicked out of Sabertooth completely removing our insignia. Minerva must have felt seriouly humiliated at the end of Grand Magic Games when we lose to Fairy Tail.

We don't held grudged at them anymore, instead I feel awed at their determination and the way they run their guild. It was nothing like ours. Their Master doesn't hurt them. They treated them like his own children. And even though I wasn't known to be a social type of guy, with Fairy Tail I can communicate with them without being awkward. I sighed, frustrated.

"Now what?" Lector asked. "Whatcha think, Frosch?"

I waited for my Exceed to answer but nothing came. I stopped in my tracks and looked down to look at Lector trying to find Frosch. Oh, crap!

"Not again!" Sting mumbled. "Frosch! Where are you? Frosch!"

"Frosch-sama!"

Sting and I shared glances when we both found Frosch scent at the nearby forest. Sting took a hold of Yukino's hand and grab Lector putting him at his shoulder running towards the forest. Odd, I can smell something familiar with Frosch. Smells like strawberries and vanilla. Who was that?

The three of us came to a halt at the scene in front of us. There stood the familiar scent I smelled. Lucy Heartfilia. She was covered in blood and her lips were bruised. Looking around, there are at least two more mages in front of her while the others were knock down. Woah, she took this down? I almost gasped audibly at what I saw. There's my Frosch hiding behind Lucy looking frightened. One of Lucy's spirits was breathing heavily beside her. Then at that moment, Lucy's eyes stared at me and gave a thin smirk. What is she planning?

"Where's Natsu-san!?" Sting said. Lucy took that chance and grabbed Frosch tossing it towards me. Sting jumped in the scene and grabbed one of the mage while Lucy took her whip and encircled it at the other mage's neck. She nodded at her Spirit and I watched it disappeared. Lucy crouched down on the floor, holding her wounded stomach.

"Lucy-sama!" Yukino gasped. She run towards the other Celestial Mage and helped her up. "Hello, Yukino, Rogue, Sting and Lector. Good timing, by the way." she giggled and lean towards Yukino for support.

"What do you mean by good timing?" I asked. When Lucy was about to answer, Frosch flew himself towards Lucy and hugged her neck. "Frosch wants to say thank you, Fairy-san. Frosch was scared."

Lucy's face reddened and she squealed. "Your so cute, dammit! And your welcome. But next time, don't ever fight guys like them alright? You had me worried there for a second."

"F-Fight?" I choked on my own saliva, even though that was disgusting. "My Frosch fought?"

Lucy nodded smiling at Yukino who's treating her wounds. "Yup. You should have seen him. I put up a trap in this forest since the villagers said this is most likely where the wizards would be going. I was about to attack when Frosch came out of nowhere and started asking for directions. I showed up and I snatched up Frosch when someone punch me from behind, and Frosch flew towards the guy to give him a piece of his mind but he just laughed at Frosch, so he run towards me and started crying. It was so cute though."

I listened to her talking and I find it really amusing that even though she was hurt and bruised she was having fun telling us that Frosch was courageous enough to defend her. And it shocked me at the same time that Frosch even defended someone. Frosch is like a little kid, still scared of everything and it was really nice to know that he's growing up slowly. Frosch was still hugging Lucy's neck but she doesn't mind. Sting was looking and sniffing around trying to look where Natsu is.

"Oi, Blondie! Where's Natsu-san?" Sting asked, excitedly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "First of all, your also blonde, genius. And second, Natsu's not with me. It's my solo mission."

"Eh? Why? I thought that you and Natsu-san are inseparable." Sting sat down beside her and waited for her answer. I just sat at the corner watching the two of them converse. Lucy's expression saddened for a while before it changed from her fake happiness. Hm, what's wrong?

"Nah, who said that? Natsu went on a mission with Lisanna. And I took a mission alone since the reward comes with a celestial key." She answered, her eyes glittering from excitement.

"Oh? What kind of key is it, Lucy-sama?" Yukino asked, interested.

Lucy shrugged. "Doesn't say. It only say that it's a Celestial Key. I'm excited to find it out though." Yukino giggled at Lucy's dreamy gaze and I fought the urge to gave a smile too. "Anyway, are you guys on a mission too?" She asked me. Me! She was staring at me with a smile. I cleared my throat.

"Ah, no. We, uh.." I spare a glance at the others and they just look down avoiding my eyes. "You see, Minerva kicked us out of the guild so were trying to find a place to stay."

Lucy gasped and her eyes widened. "That's horrible. I'm sorry."

"Tch. She'll see, once we find a guild again, we'll bring her down." Sting huffed. Lucy blinked and stood up. "In that case, let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"Fairy Tail of course." She giggled and held out her hand to Yukino. "Master would be happy to accept you guys. C'mon! It'll be fun. You guys want to see Natsu and Gajeel right?"

"Y..You really think Fairy Tail would accept us?" My heart beat was speeding up at Sting's question. If what Lucy had said was real, we could possibly joined Fairy Tail without them hating us?

Lucy slapped the back of Sting's head and chuckled. "Baka! Didn't you guys reconcile already after the Grand Magic Games? Of course, they'll accept you. Where's the boastful Sting huh?"

Sting's cheeks reddened and he scratched his cheeks. "W..What about you? Do you forgive me for laughing at you during the games?"

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Don't worry about that. I must have look pathetic that time for you to laugh at me."

"Still, I..I, uh, sorry." Yukino giggled behind her hand and I looked away to smile. Sting doesn't apologize to anyone even if it's his fault. That must have took a lot of his effort to mutter one single word. Lucy just smirked at him.

"Let me just get back to the villagers and claim my prize." she stretched her arms and exhaled loudly. "You comin' or what?"

"Frosch! Why aren't you letting go of Lucy-san?" Lector asked, looking at Frosch who's paws were still clinging at Lucy's neck.

Frosch snuggled at Lucy's neck and made me gulp at the action. What does it feel like when you snuggle at a girl's neck? What the hell am I thinking?! That was so inappropriate of me to think like that.

We followed Lucy along the way and claimed her reward. When she got out of the office, her eyes were shining with excitement again. Sting smirked.

"Your excitement is oozing out of your body. Watcha got?" He asked. Lucy huffed. "What's with you dragon slayers sniffing at everybody?" then she groaned. "Ugh, nevermind. Eh, guess what, Yukino? I got this silver key that contains every spells about Celestial Magic. Pretty cool huh?"

"Oh, yes!" Yukino's eyes were also glittering at the silver key at Lucy's hand. Lucy giggled. "Later at my house, let's try to see what this silver key contains. It's pretty rare to find something like this even though it's only a silver type."

* * *

**Mira's POV:**

I was wiping some of the mugs at the counter when the guild's door had opened. Lucy was grinning happily as she entered. Not far from her were some of the members of Sabertooth. Oh, a visitors! And it looks like Lucy's not hurt from her mission. Could it be that Sabertooth had helped Lucy at her mission?

"Sabertooth?"

"Frosch, Lector!"

"Natsu-san!"

"Gihi. Rogue."

Lucy quickly made her way out of the group and walked towards me. She was grinning happily and ordered a strawberry milkshake. A bruised lips and a tainted shirt with blood. Other than that, she looks fine. Thank, Mavis.

"Hello, Lucy. How did the mission go?"

"It was fine, Mira-san. I got all the rewards and the silver key. I'll check it out later. Say, Mira, can I talk with Master just for a sec?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

She made a beeline towards Master and greeted him politely. I scooted closer to hear what she's about to say. "Master, during my mission, I met the former members of Sabertooth."

"Formers?" Master asked with a raised brow. Former? What happened?

Lucy nodded. "Yes. Eventually after the Games, Minerva was left to be the master of the Sabertooth. She purposely kicked out Yukino, Rogue and Sting since their guild got humiliated during the Games. Minerva must have thought that no one would beat their guild and took it out on the three of them. To make it short, the three of them have no where to go and I..uh.."

Master patted Lucy's head and nodded. "Go ahead, my child."

"W..Well, I invited them to Fairy Tail sir." she said nervously. "And they accepted it eagerly. Was it okay that I invited them to join our guild?"

Me and Master widened our eyes simultaneously. "Two more dragon slayers and one more Celestial Wizard? Well, I'll be!" Master laughed and jumped down from the counter. "I'm proud of what you've done my child. We can't have this children go astray can we?"

Lucy exhale loudly and wiped her sweat from her brow and I fought the urge to giggle at her reaction. Lucy is really shy sometimes. Master stood in front of the guild and raised his stuff.

"SHUt UP, YOU BRATS!" he roared and everyone immediately quieted down. "LUCY INFORMED ME THAT THREE MORE PERSONS WANTED TO JOIN OUR GUILD. MAKE IT FIVE INCLUDING THEIR EXCEEDS. FROM HERE ON, THE FORMER MEMBERS OF SABERTOOTH WILL BE NOW AN OFFICIAL AND ADDITIONAL MEMBERS OF OUR FAMILY!"

"W..What?" Sting choked.

"Yosha! Let's party!" Natsu exclaimed. Everyone cheered and welcome the five of them. I can see Natsu challenging Sting while Gajeel was talking with Rogue in a corner. I narrowed my eyes at Rogue. Although he was listening with Gajeel, his eyes was roaming around the guild. When his eyes settled at one place, I followed his gaze and my brow raise immediately. Lucy. He's staring at Lucy! Such heated gaze, Rogue! Could it be? Hmm, I need to spy at this two from now on. But for now, I must serve everyone with the foods and drinks they're ordering.

* * *

**Author's Note: AND CHAPTER 1's DONE!**

Oh my god! I'm sorry it took longer for me to post the first chapter. You see, I was immensely busy at school. We have this research paper, laboratories and other shits that needs to be filed up immediately. English isn't my first language so help me if there's a wrong grammar or anything. And from now on, I would immediately post chapters every week.

This is only the first chapter so expect more scenes where things would hyped up. Don't worry, Lisanna is not a bad girl here. Let's all have fun with this story ne? Thank you and once again, I'm deeply sorry for the wait. Maybe on Saturday, I'll post the second chapter.

LEAVE A REVIEW :)

*Zoe*


End file.
